Good Old Vilgax
Good Old Vilgax is the first episode of Ben 23: Ultimate Power. Plot Ben is chasing after Skelefreak. (Ben): Alright, Skelefreak, end of the line! (Skelefreak): Ha, and a 14 year-old is going to stop me? (Ben): Uh..yeah...Hero time! Ben slams the dial on the Hero Watch 2.0. (Turboz): Who's this? Oh well...time for you to- Skelefreak is caught in a tractor beam. (Turboz): I didn't do it! A fireball hits the ground, knocking Turboz back. (???, through the smoke): Skelefreak was only a pawn. A hand grabs Turboz as the Infinitrix times out. (Ben): Seriously? Why did Azmuth even add a time limiter in the first place?? (Vilgax): Hello, Benjamin. (Ben): Do I know you? Vilgax throws Ben down. (Vilgax): Your Omnimatrix is made up of a rare mineral called Krazor...Give it to me. (Ben): No way, Squidface. Ben transforms into Charcoal Man and grabs Vilgax's arm. (Charcoal Man): Come on! I have a date in...actually..now! He shoots a fireball at Vilgax, reverts back, and pulls out his Pro-Cycle. (Vilgax): NO! I never lose my prey! Ben drives off. (Vilgax, smirking): Phase one is complete. Ben arrives at a house 5 minutes later, and knocks on the door. (Kate, opening the door): Late...again. (Ben): Soooorry, this squid guy tried to tear me to shreads! Luckily, I turned into Charcoal Man and scared him off. (Kate): Leave it to Ben Tennyson to always get himself in trouble. (Ben): I'm better than that Ben 10. (Kate): I dunnoooo...he was kinda cute. (Ben): Duh...because he's me. (Kate): Riiigght... One of Vilgax's drones is watching a few yards away, and zooms in on the conversation. (Vilgax, on communicator): Oh, precious Kate, little do you know that you are my key to getting more Krazor.. (Ben, looking at GPS): Sorry, criminal activity at...461 Pepper Avenue... (Kate): That old smoothie place? (Ben): Yuck...afraid so.. (Kate): Isn't it a bowling alley now? (Ben): Ever since I "accidentally destroyed" it.. (Kate): Just go... (Ben): Alright! Love you Kate, please stay safe. (Kate): Ben, I'll be fine.. (Ben, smirking): Alright. He slams the dial down on the Infinitrix. (Mantaboost): See you later! He flies off. (Azmuth, on Infinitrix's Call Function): Ben, the criminal is fleeing towards the new power plant. (Mantaboost): Is he a Pyronite? (Azmuth): Well...Pyrpiatosapien-B.. (Mantaboost): He'll destroy the city! He increases his speed and soon after, lands at the power plant. (Mantaboost): Where are you? You can't hide from me. A large figure emerges. (Razol): Ahh, Ben Tennyson. I am pleased to meet a super hero. (Mantaboost, reverting back): I wish I could say the same thing. It's not every day tha- (Razol): That the city is threatened by an energy-craving alien? (Ben): Yeah. (Razol): Don't worry, I assure you, all mighty Ben 23- (Ben): Don't call me "all mighty", it makes me seem like I have a big ego. I learned that from myself once. (Razol): Right.. Razol punches a hole in the power plant's main conductor. (Ben): STOP! He slams the dial on the Infinitrix, avoiding the selected alien. (Aqua Turaz): Aqua Turaz! Orishan verses Pyrpiatosapien-B...Oh boy. (Razol): Oh yes. Aqua Turaz shoots a stream of water at his head, causing water to leak into his suit. (Razol): M-m-my custom built radiation suit! (Aqua Turaz): Just got turned into a fish tank. Don't worry, it suits you. (Razol): THIS ISN'T FUNNY! He shoots a laser at Aqua Turaz, who quickly dodges. (Aqua Turaz): You are craaanky....jeesh. (Razol, emerging from his suit): SILENCE. Razol grabs Aqua Turaz and starts to tighten his grip. (Aqua Turaz): No! He quickly reverts to a different alien. (Insectawaste): Really? Another flier? (Razol): Yes, Tennyson. Your doom is certain. He is shot in the back by an electro-cannon. (Zack): Resistance of Bellwood leader Zack Taluno. Pleasure to help out, Ben. (Insectawaste, timing out): Thanks...I think.. (Zack): Whoops, I told Mr. Shane I'd be there to help...gotta go. He activates his jetpack and flies off. (Ben): That was awkward...buuut, at least Razol is unconscious... LATER... (Razol): Never! LET GO OF ME! (Resistance of Bellwood Member): Oh shut up already. He closes the cell door and walks away. (Razol): Ugh, humans... The wall explodes. (Vilgax): Come with me, Razol. Together, we can defeat Tennyson. (Razol): This isn't a set up, like with Skelefreak, right? (Vilgax, looking around): No, he was only a pawn in my master plan. Now, we must flee, quickly! He presses a button on a remote, they teleport away, and the wall somehow rebuilds itself. THE END. Characters *Ben Tennyson (first REAPPEARANCE/appearance) *Kate Snyder (first appearance) *Zack Taluno (first appearance) *Azmuth (first appearance) Villains *Skelefreak (first appearance) *Vilgax *Razol Aliens Used *Turboz (first appearance) *Charcoal Man (first re-appearance) *Mantaboost (first appearance) *Aqua Turaz (first appearance) *Insectawaste (first appearance) Trivia *When Zack says Mr. Shane, he is referring to Peter Shane, confirming that this is his original timeline. *All aliens that appeared were some of the first aliens created for this series, except Charcoal Man and Mantaboost. **Charcoal Man was mentioned in Store 23, Mantaboost was borrowed from Max, one of the writers for another Ben 23 series. *Ben has matured since Store 23, and acts more like his alternate counterpart's AF self, rather than some selfish jerk/gloating hero, like OS Ben. (No offence, dude.) Category:Lego Master Category:Episodes Category:Ben 23: Ultimate Power Category:Ben 23: Ultimate Power Season One Category:Series Premieres Category:Ben 23 Category:Season Premieres